Underground Domination
by VampireApple
Summary: When Jareth mentioned being her slave, Sarah realized she liked the idea of minions.


_My favorite fics to write are World Domination ones. So, this is my first for the Labyrinth fandom. Or, Underground Domination in this case. Enjoy. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth

**(((((*)))))**

"Wait, repeat that last part."

Jareth blinked. He had been pouring his soul out to Sarah; trying in what he was pretty sure was a vain attempt to get her to stay, when she interrupted him. "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave?"

"That!" She pointed at him.

"What?"

"If you're completely serious about that very last part, I agree."

Jareth shoved down the feeling of hope in his chest. "You do?"

"Yes. But I want you to write a few things down, and we'll both sign it, agreeing that we agree to it."

"… like a contract?"

"Yes."

Well, that was unexpected from a girl as romantic and fanciful as Sarah. But this could work out nicely to his advantage. He held out his hand and she took.

"And I want it sighed in blood."

As they disappeared to his office in a poof of glitter, Jareth wondered if he knew Sarah as well as he thought he did.

_Ten Years Later_

Jareth let out a very self-satisfied sigh when poofed back into the Goblin Castle. He had just spent a lovely weekend at Titania and Oberon's court in the Fae realm. Lots of gossip, and even a tidbit or two that could help Sarah. Maybe he could convince her to go to Hades and Persephone's kingdom in the Underworld next week. She deserved a break from conquering Underground.

Jareth walked into Sarah's office, formally his office. She had moved in there officially a year ago. Before that she had been splitting her time between Underground and Aboveground. In the past nine years she had finished her education Aboveground then whipped the Goblin Kingdom into shape. She was now completely Underground, except for a few trips to see her family. For the past year she had been able to devote herself solely to her heart's second desire (Jareth being the first): complete and utter domination of everything in the Underground. Sarah was sitting at her ornate desk, looking at papers. Her glasses were perched cutely on her nose. Behind her on the wall was the Goblin emblem. Underneath that were smaller emblems of countries she had conquered- the trolls, the ghouls, the pookas (though they weren't technically a country, they were more like a nomadic nation of warriors, they followed Sarah because they were impressed with the way Sarah had demolished the selkies after they had tried to eat Sir Didymus) and the selkies.

"Hello precious."

Sarah looked up and smiled at him. "Hello darling." She returned her attention to the paper.

"Have you been busy while I was away?" He laid himself with casual elegance on the fainting lounge chair near her desk. I had taken it form an English Queen, and it fit quite nicely with the rest of the office. Plus it was so comfortable and allowed him to stretch.

"Yes. I'm just putting the final touches on my battle plans for those pesky Elves. I just need to consult with the Pookas on a few things and I'll be ready to lead the invasion." Sarah answered absently.

Jareth hummed. He didn't think there was anything sexier than Sarah plotting. Unless it was Sarah in lingerie. Or Sarah eating ice cream… "I have a gift from Titania when you're done."

Sarah looked up and glared at him. She was never able to resist a present. She put the paper down and walked over to him. She deliberately plopped herself down on his lap making him grunt. "Well?"

Jareth summoned a crystal and handed it to her. When she took it, it transformed into a machete. "Aw, she always knows the perfect thing." She cuddled the weapon to her chest.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would you accompany me to Hades and Persephone's next week?"

"I don't know. This Elf invasion isn't a sure thing."

"Darling, nothing else has taken you more than a handful of days. I'm sure if you led it, and outlined everything after the initial attack, your minions will be able to accomplish your goals. Give a few of the high ranking Pookas a free hand on this. It can only endear you to them."

Sarah thought about it. "Well, the idea is tempting. And I'm sure Hades has found a few new interrogation techniques he could show me."

"Yes, and Persephone had some lovely gossip she wanted to tell me, and it'll be easier if you can keep Hades occupied."

"Jareth, we are not having an illicit affair with them."

"My, my, how dirty your mind is. I said nothing about the subject."

"I know you, and I know her. 'Gossip' is your code word for sex."

"She and I can dream and plot about our orgy, and I swear one day it will come true. You and Hades need to get over your prudishness."

"Its not prudishness."

Jareth waved a hand. "Its fine, precious. I will attend their affair on my own. I'm sure Persephone and I will have plenty to talk about without you occupying my time.

Sarah rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll organize everything for the troops, and I can come with you. Happy? No need to make threats."

"I am exceedingly. Shall we retire to the bed chamber?"

Sarah smiled. "I think we shall."


End file.
